


How Do You Not Know?

by SilverButterfly111



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Merida and Jack just rolled with it, Rapunzel's idea, Short, Short & Sweet, everyone's annoyed for diffrent reasons, the best laid plans go awry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverButterfly111/pseuds/SilverButterfly111
Summary: Everyone knows you're supposed to kiss under the mistletoe.....Well...maybe not everyone...
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	How Do You Not Know?

"I don't think they know what mistletoe is." Rapunzel whispered conspiringly to Merida. The two girls were standing against the wall and watching as their genius plan went horribly awry.

"Maybe they don't have mistletoe on Berk." Merida reasoned.

"How does  _ anyone not _ know about mistletoe?" Jack asked. Trying and failing to stifle laughter. As Astrid paced back and forth underneath the plant hanging on the ceiling.

"Seriously!? Where is it? Have you guys seen?..." Astrid turned to Merida, Rapunzel and Jack. Each of them trying to keep neutral expressions.

"...Oh, nevermind. I'll find it…"

Jack rolled his eyes at Merida and Rapunzel. Taking his hands out from behind his back just enough to reveal the glint of the silver charm bracelet. The thing Astrid had spent the better part of ten minutes looking for.

Rapunzel stifled her own giggle now. Merida shot the blonde a look to tell her to be quiet. Astrid was completely oblivious to this situation. Too busy huffing in frustration as she tossed the pillows haphazardly back onto the couch.

"Hiccup?" She called into the kitchen. "Any luck?"

"Nope." Came the disappointing response from the kitchen threshold as the fifth member of the group came back into the living room. And stood directly under the stupidly useless ceiling decoration.

Jack rolled his eyes and glanced at Merida and had to glance away again because the Scottish girl looked ready to explode and grab one of the pillows that Astrid had forgotten to pick up; and throw it at Hiccup's face.

"...I think we should tell them…" Rapunzel whisper-hissed loudly. Taking pity on her two friends who were clearly suffering from a strange if somewhat amusing cultural barrier.

"Tell us what?" Astrid asked. Looking to the other blonde with a hopeful expression. Expecting positive news about her "missing" charm bracelet.

Rapunzel panicked and looked to Merida and Jack; only to receive near identical glares.

"...Uh-" Rapunzel turned back to Astrid. "That Flynn said it wasn't in his car…" Rapunzel trailed off with a guilty expression. Though that was do more to lying them anything else.

Astrid turned to Hiccup.

"Hey, it's okay, it has to be here. I saw you wearing it. It's here It'll turn up, and if it doesn't I'll make you a new one."

Astrid shook her head, it was odd for the three spectators to see the blonde girl so distraught. They almost felt guilty. Almost.

'It's funny how oblivious they are' Jack mouthed.

Merida and Rapunzel just rolled their eyes towards the ceiling. In agreement.

"-Why I want to find it," Astrid was saying. Pulling the three partners in crime back to the situation at hand. "Because I made it for me as a Christmas present last year and I feel awful losing it."

Rapunzel couldn't hold back a muffled "aww" being the most 'hopeless romantic out of the five of them.

Jack and Merida bit back screams of frustration as Astrid stepped into Hiccup's outstretched arms and they just. Stood. There.

Merida said something in Scottish under his breath and Jack chucked the stolen peice of jewelry at the back of Astrid's head. Not that it would knock any sense into her.

"JUST KISS ALREADY!" Came the three way chorus of frustration.


End file.
